Terra Rises
by sailormoonlover19
Summary: Twelve years ago, The Entity destroyed Lumirerra along with its inhabitants. Now in present day Jump City, Its followers have been reincarnated and are wreaking havoc amongst the city. The Teen Titans cannot handle it, so it takes a former Titan and traitor to stop the threat. HIATUS
1. Pilot

**Author's Note:** First things first. My previous account was accidentally deleted and so was my story. So I created a new account and a new story. It's the same but certain details will be added in or be missing.

 **12 years ago…**

Elemental Terrae watched with dead eyes as her side faltered, the searing heat from the explosion melting men's armor right to their skin.  
The smell of burning flesh was poignant, even more so than the scent of blood. Men and women were screaming like frightened children as short arrows found their way into their armor's slats.

Warriors toppled but still clinging to life were trampled into the ground by the enemy's men, either dying of a deep wound or perishing of a snapped spine. They weren't relenting though. Clouds of arrows and strange, unfamiliar energy cascaded upon her teammates like raindrops. She then heard loud shrill shrieks from behind her.

There was at least a dozen of those filthy monsters; all brought here by him _ **.**_ _They each had a sword in their hands, and all she had were her last two small firearms on the belt around her waist._

 _The first beast shot by with ridiculous speed, ruffling her clothes and slicing the side of her stomach thinly. She cried out, slipping to the side as another rushed at her. Suddenly a blast of water knocked at least ten of them to the ground, as well as dousing them in a cold shower. The attack was followed by a shower of scarlet red fire, setting the remaining bodies ablaze. A small smile made its way onto Terra's lips as she saw her three other teammates._

 _She was expecting them to be smiling as well, despite the tense battlefield which they were fighting, but their faces were grim and sullen. "10,000 citizens; mostly children died," Ignis said grimly. Tears ran down in rivers on Ventus's cheek and Aqua looked away._

 _"Where's Esperanza and Erdanna and her daughter?" Terrae asked. "Esperanza is showing them the escape route. They're in good hands," Ventus reassured. Terrae nodded and tied her black into a ponytail and turned back to the battlefield. "Come on ladies. Let's kick some ass." Terrae declared. The women nodded ran into battle with a mighty warcry.  
_

 _It was only about thirty minutes but it felt like an eternity for the Elemental of Earth. She was now down to one gun with only two bullets. Suddenly a bright white light emitted from within the crystal palace. Then a mighty wind started to blow, pushing both sides back._

 _The Elementals tried to gain balance and squinted their eyes to what was causing such a mighty force. Finally, they fixated their eyes upon something in pure horror. The citizens of the kingdom ran in pure terror, trampling on other helpless people in the process._

 _There on the horizon was a being. Shapeless and amorphous, its sadistic grin seemed to make them feel as if it watching them and sent chill down their spines. The being's followers cheered with happiness because their Dark Master had finally arrived. Then The Entity set its eyes upon the shining crystal palace and zeroed in on it._

 _With incomprehensible force, It flew to the palace with great speed. The resulting impact was grave. Supersonic waves of wind exceeded the speed of sound at high altitudes. Screams were ripped out of people throats as they were literally blown away. The glimmering light and The Entity's power clashed with a scary amount of violent force._

 _It lifted people off the ground; followers and Elementals included and the remaining (but not for long) spectators watched helplessly as the ground below them began to rumble with power and break apart. After that, there was... silence. Elemental Terrae opened her eyes; surprised that she was still conscious or alive, and gasped in disbelief. Half the buildings on the street were fallen or partially destroyed._

 _The ones that were still standing, however, were in serious disrepair. The Crystal Palace was the only structure was still standing, however. To make the surroundings even more unsettling, the sky was blood red and only a cold wind blew. The citizens were either dead or badly injured and her friends were unconscious._

 _She got up with unusually steady legs and ran to the nearest Elemental who was Ventus. She was not critically injured with only minor scratches and bruises._

 _Terrae gently shook her best friend, snapping her back into consciousness. After exchanging surprised and relieved conversation, they awaken the rest of their friends and realized they all had the same question in their heads. Where was The Queen? Suddenly they saw a figure running towards them. It was Esperanza._

 _Once she caught up to them, they saw her blue hair stuck to her face due to flowing tears. Esperanza never cried._

 _This was bad. "The Queen is gone, the princess is dead, Victor is gone and Allegra and I are the only known survivors besides you all," she said._

 _There were at least ten minutes of silence between them before all the Elementals reached the same decision. "We'll have to find that Entity and make It pay." Esperanza's eyes widened._

 _"You all are in no shape to fight anything and even if you were, where would you find It?" Terrae shook her head. "I don't know but this cannot go unpunished. Our precious Queen and princess are missing and Victor gets to run free? Huh, no way." "I'd hate to admit it but Terrae's correct," Ignis agreed._

 _"I don't," Aqua disagreed. "That's too reckless." Terrae's eyes lit up with conviction. "I don't care, I'm finding It, whether or not you help me." Esperanza and the Elementals sighed. Once Terrea got an idea in her mind, you couldn't get it out and her teammates couldn't just abandon her. "Just remember to be careful." They all nodded and teleported away.  
_

 **Journal Entry 4,092, Apr 27th, 2017 AD**

 **They called us the Elemental Keepers. We were an alliance that has guided humanity through its many advances for a thousand years…and protected it from the things that lurk in the dark corners of the earth. But I am getting ahead of myself! I must start at the beginning, twelve years ago.**

 **I am Esperanza Magister, former Chief Advisor to Her Majesty Queen Erdanna of the Crystal Millennium: The Elemental is not my story, nor hers'. Nor even the story of the Elemental Kingdom or the members of its court. This is a chronicle for all. Humanity has been on the edge of annihilation for millennia. Man, woman, and child go about their daily business happily, only because they are unaware of so much happening beneath the mundane existence that they know.**

 **They know not know how dependent they are on the few that dare to venture down into the deepest depths where dark things are The Keepers. We are the last of a once great race of beings, The Elementarians of the Crystal Millennium. We were a peaceful people of long lives and great knowledge. One day, we observed a new life upon the earth's surface: humanity. Short in lifespan, but with great potential. We took it upon ourselves to educate them and be their guardians. We did so for thousands of years, making ourselves less and less known to them as they became more capable of surviving on their own.**

 **We would be content to watch their progress from a distance one day. However,…it was not meant to be. Something dark entered our galaxy. What It was, is still unclear. Its intentions, however, could not be less ambiguous. It was a harbinger of chaos and destruction, reaping death wherever it went. My people were quick to intercept Its path, and It did not take kindly to us. I accompanied them to serve as a witness to the event. I could never properly describe the beast before us. Envision viewing something through the extremities of your peripheral vision. It appeared as blurred, soft, and weak. No hard angles or sharp edges.**

 **Its true form remained hidden to me, a shapeless form concealed under a cloak of hollowness. In a word: imprecise. Henceforth, It was a dubbed The Mugen or Infinite were quick to begin our assault. Just as that thing was beyond my ability to portray, so was the true form of Its attack. We never discovered what became of those poor men, but The Entity left me alone for reasons I never fathomed. The only thing that stopped it was the power of the sacred power of our Queen. We sealed in the North of earth's two poles, due to lack of knowledge and ability to destroy it. We dared not store in our home or anywhere close to living creatures. We had hoped to see the last of it.**

 **As time went on, our scholars studied It while we continued our mission. Right under our noses, The Entity spread Its influence through the earth, making way for distrust and hatred of the Crystal Millennium. The Mugen Kingdom rose to power in Europe at the height of its Dark Age. It was led by The Entities' followers. We first discovered them during one of their Masses, speaking hymns to it. They waged war on the rest of the world and on us. They took hold of a nameless power over the peoples, using dark creatures that had long haunted man's nights as their army.**

 **Upon further observation, we found energy was flowing forth from It, but we could not stop It. We could only limit its power as we had and maintain Its prison. It needs additional power to escape the shell Her Majesty encased it in. We intended not to let it obtain any.**

 **On the eve of our princess's 5th birthday, they came. They sundered our home. Alas, our dear Queen fell, but by her graces, was Chaos and its legions stopped, but not permanently. A few of us survived to reach earth to dwell among mortal humans. Even fewer remain now, but we must endure.**

 **We were sent here for a reason. We must continue our original mission, and await the awakening of the Elemental Warriors. Our task to is to ready them for what is it to come. All our hopes rest with their coming. I only pray that their arrival will be in time, and Heaven help us if they cannot contend.**

 **The Entity stirs. It's time once again near. Its attention turns to finishing what It began so long ago. I can feel it in the air. It gathers Its forces once more. Whispers of dark dealings in this world's underground speak of the return of the Dark Kingdom. Where are the Celestial Warriors? Are they truly coming?**


	2. Birth of a Legend

**My Beautiful Transformation**

In the late spring of 2003 **,** my parentsdecided that it was the time I enrolled in school. While some might think that is a really late for a fourteen-year-old to start school, I didn't. Mostly because I had no memory about anything else, but that's very irrelevant now. I have a new life. Anyways, once they did, it was there that I found my great passion for Drama Club at Murakami High School was the very definition of a professional acting studio. We actually had dressing rooms and a grand stage and stage lights. 

Our plays were kinda childish, to be honest. Mostly because we never did plays like Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet or The Phantom of the first Wednesday of the new school year we had a new Drama Club instructor. This made Drama Club, of course, depressing as hell. We had a group meeting every Wednesday after that and, we got a new Drama Club teacher. His name was Mr. Wallace and while he was funny, of course, Drama Club became depressing as hell without our old teacher. On the very first meeting, told us that to pursue a career in acting you had to have balls and then proceeded to tell us a story about his crazy ex-wife who almost cut off his balls and now in every meeting the tells the story of his almost ball-lessness. 

He also made us do this thing where we sit in a circle and introduce ourselves to everyone, say our age and why we were in Jump City. Kind of like those name games they did in summer camp. Hi, I'd say. I'm Trinity Talia, sixteen years old, memory a particular day I, met Allegra, Mr. Wallace was being extra expressive about his ball-lessness story before the introduced a new student. She was a girl who seemed to turn on every boy in the room. Even Isaac who had a girlfriend. She had curvy hips, had red, like clown red hair and big boobs."She looks like Ronald McDonald and Annie had a kid that was visited by the boob queen", my friend Valerie whispered. 

The instance I saw that girl I knew she was going to get bullied by Piper Langston and her gang. Piper hated it when guys were getting boners for girls other than her.

"Class this is Avery Magister. She is a new student so treat her nicely and remember to show her around the school." Since we were the only club that met before school I couldn't wait to see how Allegra would act in class. That is if we even had the same sat in the circle and Mr. Wallace started to hand out the syllabus for the class just as the bell for homeroom rang.

"Remember to make your parents sign this and return this next Wednesday."

We gathered our backpacks and ran to the Junior building because Drama Club was across campus. Avery Magister seemed startled by our sudden sprint and had to follow us because she was new. By the time we get to our lockers to put our backpacks in and get our books it's 8:30. When I walk in, Mr. Washington is wearing pink and red all over and looks like a tacky Valentine's day card. He was one of those people who had a giant bald spot and, like, a bush around their head because they didn't want to be completely bald. 

"Greetings young people," he says . "today we have a new student as you can see. Be sure to treat her nicely." One of the things you have to know about Mr. Washington's homeroom is that no one listens to him. Just then Wendell walks in and takes a seat. "Wendell!" Washington shouts at the top of his lungs. The boy looked up from his desk and blows his nose on a tissue before throwing it to the floor. Avery seemed genuinely startled by his sudden outburst and it took me all of my willpower not to burst out laughing at her expression. 

"Yes, Mr. Washington," Wendell replies.

"You're late again."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to set my alarm clock," he says meekly. 

"You forgot?" Washington explodes. Well, that's great! I bet you didn't forget breakfast this morning! Maybe I should cover your alarm clock with candy and french fries; then maybe you'd never forget to set it!"

"I said I was sorry!" 

Then Mr. Washington walks over and pulls Wendell out of his seat. "You know why you can't get up in the morning? Because you're a worthless fat body." At that insult, the class laughed. Correction: Nobody listened to Mr. Washington except when the was insulting looked shocked which was the complete opposite of Wendell's reaction because he was used to this. "Mr. Washington, as I've said before, I could stand to lose a little weight but I would never go as far as to say I'm a worthless fat body. Please let me go back to my seat" 

scowls and leaned in close to Wendell's face and says quietly, "Just because you're the principal's son does not mean I have to go soft on you." Because obviously, any sane person would body shame the son of the man that gives you payroll. Right? RIGHT? 

Suddenly Avery walks up to Mr. Washington and goes, "Leave him alone." Both of them turn to look at her; shock written all over their faces. It's written all over my face too because you'd have to have balls, like, _balls_ to say that to your 11th-grade teacher. Telling a teacher to leave a student alone was something Joshua Fulton would say; not the new girl. 

let go of Wendell and walked up to her and stood his full height to look menacing. 'What did you say to me?" he asked in an _Oh no you didn't_ voice.

"It is not school appropriate for a teacher to bully a student. You have to stop", she says, looking him straight in the eye. 

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady. This is not acceptable behavior for a student in this school."

"Well, this is not acceptable behavior for a teacher. You must be very insecure if you are bullying the weak."

Our mouths dropped. What Avery just said was serious. It was one thing to stand up for someone and it was another to literally call them out. Mr. Washington's jaw dropped and after a second, he grabbed her collar, opened the door and walked her out of the classroom. Presumably to the Mr. Boatright, the principle. 

"New girl's got some brass balls," Valerie says aloud. Everyone in the room laughed at her crass statement. It was such a Valerie thing to say. 

_. . . . . . . . . ._

When it was gym time, Avery came back and she seemed alright. Not the typical way someone who was just sent to the principal's office would look. She was also staring at me.

I knew she was because every time I caught her, she would look away from the way a person who was staring at you would do. This staring thing was annoying because it distracted me from the dodgeball we were playing. And getting hit in the face by a giant piece of rubber hurt like hell. 

"Look alive, ladies!" our gym coach, Coach Dionne, says. "You're the one to talk," Denice, my other best friend, muttered. I laughed because it was true. For a gym teacher, Coach Dionne was rather chubby and the skin on her face had sunken in, making her look like a skeleton. 

"Maybe she makes us wear these hideous uniforms to make us look as bad as her," Denice says to me. I nodded. We wore neon yellow gym suits. Yes, suits. Weirdo polyester onesies that made your ass play peekaboo. Except, Denise looked great in her onesie. Unlike me, who was skinny AF, she fit into it perfectly. And it looked good on her. But, Denise always says that when you were _black_ like her, neon looked terrible on you.

"Looks like the new girl is interested in you."

"Eh. Maybe she's a weirdo."

"But at least she's not a pussy …." A ball smacked into DeNise's forehead and she fell to the ground. Since she was very short, it was a very easy thing to do. I knelt down and shook her.

"Prophet! You're out! Hit the bleachers!" Dionne yells.

"Gladly." Denise got up and left me to fend for myself. 

The staring continued. Even in the locker room. Denise told me the girl was checking me out but I knew she was wrong. Like everybody says, there was nothing to check out. 

I am practically flat chested, buck-toothed, and always wore baggy jeans. I'm a Plain Jane. You could say the only attractive part of me was my eyes. The bluest eyes you've ever seen. They were like the ocean. 

" She probably has a staring problem."

Calculus was the last straw. After Mrs. Charles introduced Avery to the class, she volunteered to do the DoNow and did it flawlessly. Seriously. She even did the check your work part. Then she stared right at m3. Right into my soul. Ok, maybe that's a little dramatic but it's true. Anyways Mrs. Charles sees this and says, "You must have been an honor student at your old school." Probably to stop the staring. It continued. Then I realized that she wasn't staring or checking me out; she was sizing me up. At this point, everyone knows that she's staring at me and Mrs. Charles says, " You know Tara?" 

She takes her time before responding, "No" and sitting back down.

"Anyways class," Mrs. Charles says, brushing off Avery's weirdness. "as I told you on the 1st day of school, you start your projects today and instead of doing it individually, I thought it would be fun if we did it in pairs."

Cheers filled the room.

"I will be picking partners."

Groans took over.

Mrs. Charles continued talking but I'm hardly listening. _What if Avery was a hatchet murderer like the ones on NCIS? What if she kicked out of her old school for stalking?_

" …Your partners are on the board…"

I looked up at the smart board and my heart dropped to feet once I read the pairings. screwed me over.

 _Denise and Piper  
_

 _Zain and Jabre_

 _Amanda and Valerie_

 _River and Colton_

 _Merin and Lola_

 _Millicent and Cassie_

 _Elijah and Duncan_

 _Trinity and Avery_

 _Christopher and Joelle_

 _Brion and Liam_

Figures that my best friends get paired with the school's biggest drama queens and I get stuck with the weirdo. I give Denise and Valerie my _save me_ look but they just shrug. Then everybody else gets up to go to their partners. I stay where I am. I hear Piper complain about not having a pencil so she has to use eyeliner. Denise rolls her eyes. By the end of Blue class, Denice will have roasted Piper. 

Valerie has the same trouble. Amanda Campbell can talk a person's ear off. An impossible partner. Damn you, Mrs. Charles. 

"Umm, Hello?" says a familiar whiney voice. 

Piper stands over me with her usual gold headband in her wavy brown hair.

"Aren't you going to get up?"

Oh yeah, I sit by Denise. I gather my things and move to the seat next to Avery. Now that I'm up close, I see that she has heart shaped freckles and exotic bluish - purple eyes. 

"You're Trinity Talia, right? Avery Magister. We have the same homeroom." 

"Yeah," I say. " Welcome to Jump City."

"Thank you."

Then she leans in and whispers, "Where did you get that necklace?"

She's talking about my gold necklace that I've had forever. It's very pretty with a gold charm on it.

"I've had it since before I could remember," I say.

Then Avery looks at me with super serious eyes and says, "No matter what don't lose that necklace."

I just stare at her. What does she care so much about my necklace? 

"That necklace is more powerful than you know. If you don't be careful, bad things will happen. I MEAN IT."

Then the bell rang for Yellow class and she gathered her things, turned on her heel and walked away.

 _. . . . . . . . . ._

"What a little psycho!"

Val and I were walking home together. Denise takes the bus, so I couldn't tell her anything. Our houses were in the residential part of Juuban District but our school was in the middle of the Juuban District which was at least two miles from our neighborhoods. Well, my neighborhood. Val lived in the middle of Juuban District just like where our school was. Her family owned a jewelry shop and Juuban was a shopping district after all. 

"Maybe, anyways, how are going to tell your mom about your grade today?"

Dammit. I forgot. "I don't know," I say.

"Listen," Valerie says and her face goes all serious like. "if your mom finds out, she, might not let you go to Alex's party." 

Alex Dominguez is the ultimate fuck boy and hosts his back to school party yearly. He owns a massive house in the middle of nowhere, so obviously, it's the perfect party place.

"Yeah, and she'll cut my allowance and I won't get to play the new video games that come this Friday." I'm a video game girl, not a party girl. Denise isn't a party girl either but she still goes to them like me. The only reason Val goes is that Alex is her boyfriend and they like showing each other off to people. 

"Nerd," Val says, rolling her eyes. I gave her a playful shove. "And I don't have a thing to wear anyways. Maybe it will be good if I don't go." Suddenly Val's eyes lit up. "At Dia"-that's what the jewelry story name is called-"there are a few goodies even in your price range."

My eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Yeah!" she enthuses. "Let's go!"

It's not a long walk to her family's jewelry store but it sure is beautiful. Inside the display cases were diamond and emeralds and rubies and all the other things I can't afford. The store walls are littered with "95% OFF EVERYTHING" flyers and Dia is filled with customers. Seriously. There is a person in front of me, behind me and at my sides. I feel like a sardine. And to make everything worse, Val's mom is yelling into a huge megaphone "95% OFF EVERYTHING!" as if people can't already see the flyers.

We squeezed our way through the crowd until we reach Val's mom. She is very different from the last time I saw looks really pumped and her cheeks are all red and she's glowing. No crow's feet or dark circle under her eyes."Hi Mom, I'm back and I brought Trinity. You remember her right?" Val says. Mrs. Macmahn knows both me and Denise because we are always here trying here trying to convince her to give us a discount. 

"Hi ," I say in my cheeriest voice.

"Oh welcome back Val! Hi, Trinity! Love the necklace!" Even her voice sounds different. It's higher and sorta forced. "Thanks," I reply in my cheeriest voice. "Anywho, we were wondering if there might be any necklaces or rings in Trinity's price range because it's pretty low." I scowl. Trust Val to be subtle. 

Her mom looks very excited. "Oh! Sure! Follow me!"She walks over to a display case and pulls out a glimmering diamond ring and shows it to us. Though we didn't have to see it up close to know that it was an engagement ring. Obviously very pricey.

"This diamond ring _was_ $6,000," _Knew it._ "but now you can buy it for just $10." Val and I exchanged flabbergasted expressions. 

"$10 for $6000?!" we exclaim. The customers freak out. Immediately we are pushed aside by a fat lady and all the other people dive for the ring; pushing each other, pulling, scratching and kicking. Val and I crawl through their legs and get out with minor scratches.

"Wow," Val says. "this new marketing skill is working wonders. I almost got killed in that stampede!"

I think about the deal I could have had if I hadn't yelled out the price change. No boy would ever buy a ring like that for me. But who needs boys when I have Netflix, Harry Potter, and Nutella. "$10 for $6000. I _want_ it so bad."

"You can ask your dad," Val suggests.

"But my mom will tell my dad," I say downheartedly.

"Oh yeah." I sigh. "Oh well. There's always next time Trin," Val says as she pats my shoulder.

"See ya."

"See ya."

I exit the store and walk the rest of the ten minutes to my house. When I get there, I close the door behind me. And take my shoes off at the entrance to put on my pink bunny slippers. And go to the fridge to get Nutella and breadsticks. Surprisingly I don't see my mom in the kitchen. Then I make my way to the living room and see her cleaning. 

She looks a lot like my considering that she's just my adoptive mother. She has a narrow face and has bright blue eyes. She is shorter than most middle aged women and looks more like a teenager than a woman. The only thing that seems out of place is her platinum blonde hair that could look white. I really wish I could look more like her.

She looks up and smiles. Another thing about my mom is that her smile can light up a room. "Welcome home, Trinity," she says. "A little late today aren't we?"

I nod. "Yeah. A little."

"How'd you do on your test?" Mom asks

"What test?" I say back pretending to not know.

"Today I was running some errands and ran into Denise. She said you guys got your tests back. Denise said she got a ninety-five on her test. So you did you get on yours?" 

I clenched my fist tightly behind my back. I am so gonna get Denise tomorrow at school. 

"Uhh.. well. Ya see" I fumble around the words trying to form an excuse. 

"Let me see," Mom says, holding her hand out. Game over. "Okay," I say giving it to her.

She unwrinkles the paper. She looks at it. The air thickens. There is a pause. A second feels like an eternity.

The silence is broken with a yell. "TRIIINIITYYYY!"

"Yes?" I say nervously.

Mom's mouth was opened so wide that her spit was flying. "How dare you fail a test! No allowance, video games, TV, laptop, or phone!"

Tears explode out of my eyes. "NO!" Then I got on my hands and knees and did my best Puss In Boots' face. "Mom, please no! I'll do anything!" But Mom just ignored me and went up the stairs to my room. I drop my backpack and follow I get there Mom already has my Macbook, Wii, and iPad. Her arm is stuck out and she tapping her flip-flop feet on my yellow shaggy carpet. I hold my Samsung protectively in my hands. Without saying anything, Mom just grabs it and walks downstairs without a word. 

I slam the door then flop down on my bed and bury my head in my pillow. I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes, it is 7:00, I can here Wheel of Fortune playing downstairs, and I can't remember what year it is. There is a knock on the door and when I open it, Londyn is standing there. 

She isn't in a private school so she has no uniform. Londyn wears denim overalls, with a green shirt over it and All-Stars shoes. Her ginger hair is held up by matching green hair ribbon that makes her look like a first grader instead of a fifth grader. She's biologically related to our parents and looks like Dad the most. 

"There's a phone call for you."

I get stars in my eyes. "Is it a boy?" I say hopefully.

She shakes her head. " Lucky for the guy, no. It's Valerie. Besides, whichever guy it could be wouldn't be a very lucky spider to fall into your parlor. They must be crazy if they'd ever call a girl like you."Another think about Londyn is that she's a smart-ass and a jerk. I ignore the comment and go downstairs. Mom is cooking a chicken casserole and Dad isn't home yet. I tiptoe past her and tiptoe to the family room. Londyn left the phone upside down and so I pick it up and whisper, "Hello" so Mom won't hear.

"Hello, Trinity?" a raspy voice whispers back to me.

"Val?" She sounds scared. Something is very wrong because Val never sounds like this. I can hear heavy breathing on the other line.

"Trin, you know how Mom was acting weird with the sale today? Well, she's acting weirder. I caught her alone and she was talking to herself and there's a horrible smell coming from the basement and now the power's out!" Her voice breaks and I automatically know that she's crying.

"Valerie, calm down. Chill. The power will probably come back soon; even though our power isn't out. And maybe your mom was just discussing business ideas." I know it's a lame thing to say and sounds completely ridiculous but what Val said was weird and kinda creepy, to be honest. 

"No, Trin. I heard the say something about 'sacrifices' and 'souls' and just really weird stuff. I also feel like somebody's watching me."

"Watching you? Come one, Val. You're just being paranoid." 

"No, Trin. Please, please. Come to Dia. I'm scared. Help me. Please." 

"Listen to me, Val….." 

A high shrill comes from the other line That nearly breaks my eardrums. Then I hear Val scream. For some reason, I know not to say anything. I hang up and run upstairs. I put on a fuzzy jacket over my uniform and open my window. And before I can talk myself out of it, I start climbing down the vines under my window. I've done it before- sneak out of the house- so it isn't very difficult. As soon as my feet touch the ground, I start running. It's past seven o'clock so it's pretty dark. Couples are holding hands as they walk down Cherry Lane, couples making out and couples basically making love on park benches. Yeah, my neighborhood is basically romance city. 

By the time I reach Dia, my heart is pounding, my legs are jelly and I'm a pile of sweat. From outside I can smell a terrible scent; Val was right. I get a twisting feeling in my belly and walk inside. Am I being stupid or brave? Stupid. 

I can't believe my eyes. The floor is littered with bodies with blood, sweat, and deep gashes all over. Their clothing is torn and shredded. One distinct feature each victim had was that their throats were all gouged out and almost decapitated. I realize that I am stepping in something wet and see that its blood. My heart stops. I step back and I fight the urge to scream. Suddenly the eerie silence is broken by screaming and begging; Val. I sprint up the stairs- which are slippery from blood- and go to Val's room- third room on the right. 

When I open the door, my body freezes and I clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from crying out. My eyes are wide with horror and disgust at the scene I am witnessing. Inside the room is the bruised, bleeding form of Valerie. She is still screaming and her eyes are rolled back. Tears are rolling down her over her is some kind of monster or animal, which had its back to me. Though I couldn't tell, it seemed to be a naked woman with a twisted, unnatural body, as though it had been ferociously beaten. It was also extremely skinny, with its crooked and uneven rib cage showing. Its spine is curved and its ash gray skin is covered in bruises, lacerations, and horrid scars. 

The thing was also covered in blood. It had its head bowed down directly against Val's belly, making jerking motions with it. A loud crunch snaps me out of my shock. No way in hell will my BFF be eaten by Creepypasta. I take a nearby lamp and throw it with all the force I can muster. The lamp impacts with the creature's head and knocks it to the ground. It howls in pain and clutches its bleeding head in pain. It whirled around and glared at me, flipping itself over and charging for me.

I jumped out of the way at the last moment and immediately shut and locked the door behind me. Hopefully, the creature didn't have super strength. I didn't have time to inspect Val's wounds, so I immediately dialed 911. I told the operator all the information in haste and told her to hurry. When I was done, I picked Val up piggyback style just as the beast charged in. The door was ripped off its hinges and 2ood splinters went everywhere. 

I wasn't where the beast had thought I would be - which was in front of the door -, causing the thing to smash its head into the window. I didn't stick around to find what happened to that thing because I just did a mad dash for the stairs. Trying to run down quickly while trying to balance Val was difficult, but my legs wouldn't stop. As soon as reality sinks into my mind about the situation, I go left to the kitchen, put Val down, and grab the sharpest knife from the rack I can find. My mind is in The Fight or Flight Response right now.I cannot depend on the 911 people to come in time so I have to at least try to protect Val and myself. Or at least Val.

As soon as the creature comes running inside with its eyes fixated on me, I lose all the confidence I ever had. It roars - something resembling a high pitched shrill - and reveals rows of jagged yellow teeth with flesh and blood hanging from its maw. It pounced on me and I fell to the ground with a loud thud. The knife scattered away from my hands. It dug fingernails I didn't even know existed into my bare left leg and an unbearable amount of pain rippled through my body. Not wanting to give the thing the satisfaction of seeing my pain, I started to violently kick with my free leg. We wear high heels at my school so my kicking caused quite a bit of damage. 

It let go of my bloody left leg and I jumped at the opportunity. Giving it my final and hardest kick, I stagger away towards the knife and hold it in front of me. The beast's grotesque face is now dripping with blood and its jaw is now broken. Instantly, the wound heals and it pounces on me. It's mouth dives for my arm but I stab it with the knife. It regards the knife as an annoyance and tries to swat it out of my hand but I maintain my grip on it and jab its hand. 

The knife seemed to be doing less damage than I anticipated and it seems to be annoying the monster rather than harming it. Suddenly it swats the knife away from me, grabs me by my neck and hurls me over its shoulder. I slam into the wall and my vision swims. Blood oozes from the wound on my neck where its sharp claws dug into my tender flesh. Then I feel its teeth grab onto my left arm - so tight that I can hear a crack - and hurls me across the room. Pain echoes throughout my body. Even with my blurry as hell vision, I can see the monster give me a sadistic smile as if it wanted to torture me instead of just killing me instead. For some reason, I gather the strength to crawl beside Valerie and sorta sit in front of her; shielding her almost. 

Fro some reason my hand wanders to my golden necklace and a feeling washes over me. A feeling of resolving the problem grows in my belly. My mind is going crazy and all logic of what is happening is disappearing from my mind. Some unknown force and forces my legs to stand. I know that the monster is going to pounce on me so, my legs someone jump over the beast. Then my legs somehow managed to bolt out of the store and take me away from the Juuban District. Strangely, there is no one on the streets. At this point the moonlight is shining and up ahead I can see the Forsyth District up ahead. I could hear the abomination's claws loudly click against the sidewalk. 

I dared a look back. It was chasing after me, like how a dog would. And it was gaining. I looked ahead again. Forsyth is packed with pedestrians and there is heavy the people see the Creature from Hell chasing me, the crowd just goes in many directions and it's just chaos. People run into the streets and get pushed by cars, mothers hold their babies in their arms and sprint away, and random people yell to call animal control. My mind knows that adrenaline is not fueling my legs to run like this but my legs keep moving because of some invisible force or power, as weird as my mind thinks that. I don't have the heart to run into the crowd and endanger the people, so I dash around the corner into an alley. 

Suddenly, my pursuer lands right in front of me. I try to skid to a halt before I slam into it, but I can't. I bounce off the creature and land onto the pavement.

"Ow!" I yelp.

I turn over and my legs try to force me to run again, but it quickly blocks me again and again. No matter which way my legs try to run, it's there. And just then, the force that has been controlling my legs leaves them, and they collapse beneath me. It grabs me by my waist and pushes me against the back of a car. Then pain sets in again and I finally give in and start crying. Then its clawed hand came up. 

"No. Please!" I sob. 

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. The Best and I shield our eyes and soon the light dissipates… and there is a girl standing before us. She wields a large scythe with a silver crescent-shaped blade that reflects the moonlight. She stabs at the creature, but its too quick and hops backward from the thrust. She then steps forward and firmly plants her between the abomination and me. 

Through my tears, I see that the girl is very beautiful and very tall with a long, curly mop of frizzy red hair, violet eyes, and cream colored skin. She is certainly taller than six feet and had a lean frame. The girl - who looks a lot like Avery - wears a purple vest with magenta trims on her collar, sleeve hems and vest hem, a pale pink skirt and wears purple shorts underneath, gloves that are pale pink with violet butterfly stamps on both palms and purple boots.

"Can you stand?" the girl asks without looking at me. Even her voice sounds like Avery.

Just as she asks that my legs stand up by themselves and answers her question for her. 

"What _is_ that thing ?" I asked in a frightened whisper. 

"He is The Slit."

"The Slit. Who...who are you?"

"My name is Allegra."

With that, Allegra squares off with The Slit. It makes the first move, rushing in close and attacks with its claws. Allegra twirls the scythe, blocks every attack and then makes one of her own, which the beast ducks and rolls out of the path of. It counter-strikes and Allegra jumps clean over it and lands behind it. 

She brings the blade around again, but The Slit flips out of the path of her attack. Then Allegra jumps to my side. My tears are still running and she gently wipes them away from my face, the way a mother would.

"It's going to be okay. I know you're scared, but do you want to live?"

"What?"

The Slit charges again from the front which Allegra meets with her own surge forward. She raises her weapon to attack. At the last moment, The Slit ducks low and slides past Allegra and lashes out its claws. She darts forward and is by my side. 

"Do you want to live Trinity Talia?"

"Yes," I choke out.

"Then you must transform."

"What? What does that…"

"I lack the power to slay these kinds of creatures."

The Slit is on Allegra again like lightning. More tears roll down my cheeks and I bring my hand up to my mouth in horror. I watch it launch itself into the air, with both hands spread wide apart and its fingers outstretched, and close in on her fast. 

Allegra's arm shoots up and some sort of rope appears. She shouts something and the rope comes alive and coils itself around the creature and bears it back to the ground. The Slit screeches and fights against its restraints. 

Allegra ran back over to me. It then I realize that she had deep cuts on her leg that I didn't see before. I see through her calm face that she's in pain and I instantly worry.

"Will you be OK?"

"No. Theses types of wounds will only spread and weaken the victim. Trinity, if you want to save your friends and family, you must kill this eldritch monster!"

"Me? I'm not capable of killing anything or anyone! Not even that! It's impossible!"

"Then it will continue to kill, maim, and destroy innocent families and your friends and your family! Once it knows your scent, it will seek out those who share it. Your family will be next!" 

My tears stop. No way would I let my family get killed by The Slit. Or any other innocent families.

"But how?" I beg.

"Like this," she replies. She put her index and middle finger to my golden necklace, closes her eyes, and speaks in an unknown language. Suddenly my body feels burning hot and I feel that unknown power surge through me once again. But instead of my leg, it was my whole body. 

But then we both hear the worst sound ever. The loud snap of the rope breaking. Allegra whirls around and removes her fingers from my golden chain. The power surge disappears.

"You must flee! NOW!" she yells urgently. I don't need to be told twice. I turn and try to run just as it breaks free. I can hear it come up behind me rapidly. Allegra stands firm, but it leaps over her.I look back and see it's almost upon me. Allegra pursues as best as she can with an injured leg. I raise both arms in a feeble attempt to guard myself and my heart skips an actual beat. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" I scream at the top of my lungs out.

My entire body jerks forward as the burning energized sensation returns. I see Allegra slow to a stop and grin. I also see The Slit stop short and shield its black eyes from the blinding light. The golden charm on my necklace rises up on its own and a small glowing projectile emerges from the sky and heads for me. When it reaches me, the small projectile hits my necklace and I yell out, "Earth Power! Elemental Engage!" 

The whole world explodes in the bright yellow light just for an instance. I didn't realize that my eyes were closed, so I open them and I see Allegra smiling. "Elemental Warrior Terrae," she says like she's identifying me. 

It is then I decide to look down at my clothes and gasp at the change.

I am wearing an armored yellow midriff shirt, with a yellow butterfly in the middle of a breastplate that has a green gem in the middle. I have golden shoulder pads, gold hourglass finger gauntlets, a pleated white skirt with a green trim on its hem, and green shorts underneath. My feet and legs bore white socks and yellow ankle boots. My hair became longer - reaching to my hips - and was in a ponytail held up by a butterfly hair clip. The simple gold charm on my necklace changed into some sort of glowing symbol. In my hand is a silver steel gun with green markings. It is then I notice a gun belt on my hip with a matching weapon. 

"Wh..what the heck happened to me?!" I yell. I start poking at the breastplate. "I'm a Spartan! I'm a fighter!" My wounds were healed and I felt energized.

"Elemental Warrior," The Slit rasps its first word. It rushes in with its limbs flailing madly, ready and intent on killing me. Without having to think about it, I pull the trigger and a bullet the size of a sausage hits its arm and the severed arm goes flying. I wince. The Slit backs away and screams at almost ear-splitting volume while clutching the gaping wound where the limb formerly roamed. 

_Did I just do that?_ My mind reels.

I take a step forward and _Blam!_ The firearm goes off and its other arm goes screeches and tries to retreat but the instant it does, I press the cool metal onto its back and shoot from screeches and stumbles away. It starts to run away, but suddenly turns and charges again. I am ready, though, and prepared to counter strike. Then The Slit leaps into and lands behind me. I turn, but it leaps again and keeps this up. I can't keep track of it. 

Suddenly it was mere inches from me. I scream and tears escape from my eyes. I bring my glowed elbow down on its face and knock it onto its back. I put my gun on my belt and put my fists up. I bring them down it, but it rolls away in time. The impact causes the ground to open up and once it reaches The Slit, the raw energy sends it flying several yards. It bounced, rolled, and finally skidded to a stop.

This time, when The Slit it ran at me again, it grabbed its detached arm in its jaws and it ran backward with its legs in front. 

"Don't let him escape!" Allegra yells.

I reluctantly run after it but found it difficult even with my energy reinvigorated and the Beast From Hell being down both limbs. It ducks into an alleyway and I follow. Up ahead I can see a dead end. 

_It's not slowing down. How strange._

Its legs reached the wall and grabbed hold of it and became to skitter up the ten story building. 

I take the gun and aim at the creature but I miss and the bullet rains down on me.

I put a foot on the wall and try to run up but I end falling onto my back. Allegra winces at the impact.

"Why can't I climb up the wall? All this power and I can't climb up walls!" 

At this point, The Slit is almost at the top of the building and is about to escape. Its foot grips the ledge and prepares to climb up when...a black booted stomps down on the foot.

A man dressed in gray and black leans forward over ledge and stomps even harder on the foot of The Slit. 

"It's rude to leave the party when it gets started," he says wryly.

With another stomp, he makes the thing lose grip and fall several stories back down to us.

"Wahhh!" I run away before it can fall on me.

The beast slowly rolls over and slowly gets up. Its eyes bore into mine. Fear strikes my heart and I freeze. As if it knows I'm scared, it smiles sadistically again. The Warrior mindset leaves my mind. Allegra sees this too and winces. 

"Trinity, you must fight! Think of what this disgusting being has done to countless families!"

I hear Allegra voice, but I also see the gruesome creature in front of me. Then I remember Val's tears and the bodies on the jewelry store floor.

"If you want to punish that thing for what it did, connect your firearms and yell "Elemental Blade Frisbee"." 

The Slit prepared for its final assault.

 _I will avenge your innocent lives. I will!  
_

I connect both my guns and they start glowing."Elemental Blade Frisbee!" I yell. The spinning projectile impacts with the thing's neck and with a final death howl, it explodes in a burst of light11th-gradeand a pile of ash is in its place. My guns stop glowing and clatter to the ground. 

I am shocked. I have never killed. Ever. Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. Finally, I let them and Allegra walk over to me and wraps her arms around me from behind. I turn around and accept the hug. I sob like a child in her arms. This day's events catch up to me.

"Shh. It's OK. You won. The nightmare is over."

"That's right idiot, stop crying."

We both glance up and the man is there with an amused smile on his face. He stood upon the building The Slit previously tried to climb. 

"Who are you?" Allegra demands.

"Phantom Moon," he says. "Pleased to make your acquaintance my ladies. He turns to me. 

"What is your name, Crybaby?"

"None of your business!" Allegra snaps.

"Tch. I'll just call you Crybaby for the time being. Goodbye, for now, My Crybaby Warrior." 

And with that, he disappears into the night. Allegra and I hear sirens in the distance.

"We must get going," she says.

But the events still weight in my mind and I collapse in a heap of exhaustion. I hear Allegra scream before my world goes black. 

_. . . . . . . . . ._

A lone figure stood atop a rooftop, watching the red-haired girl try to revive the blonde the palm of her hand, she held an orb. She smirked while observing them. 

"Oh, lovely. The future Elemental Warriors have begun to awaken , let them come. My little friend did his job. We have enough human lives...for now. The Doctor must be informed."

Her body turned transparent before she and the orb fade out of view _. . . . . . . . . ._

.


End file.
